Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2x+7+3x}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${x}$ terms together: $ {-2x + 3x} + 7$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {x} + 7$ The simplified expression is $x + 7$